Lifewing - Prologues
by luna1502
Summary: *NOTE : It is preferable to have at least read the 9th chapter of Lifewing before reading those*. Small snippets of events that happened before the main events in Lifewing. Will be updated after certain chapters will be posted to avoid spoilers.
1. Learning To Hate You

**Hi everyone ! For those reading my fanfic, Lifewing, I will also be posting small stories of things that happened before the main story. I get to tell more about the characters and shizzles -u- It's never very long and over detailled, but at least you get another view of how the characters are. The first two ''chapters'' mostly concerns Jarod - a character I LOVE to developp -.**

**IT'S PREFERABLE TO HAVE AT LEAST READ LIFEWING CH.9 BEFORE BEGINNING THOSE PROLOGUES**

**I'll also be posting these after certain chapters, not to give spoilers away ;) !**

* * *

All she could think of when looking at her own life was how her existence had become chaotic and worse than a nightmare.  
Oh how she wanted to be back home...

Lluvia, daughter of king Azul and queen Nemesis, was a noble princess from the southern jungles. She was often described as a natural beauty, catching many eyes as she flew by, but none was more envious than a prince from the central region.  
King Hades once came to their kingdom, demanding peace and prosperity between their lands. He had not came alone, his son, prince Jarod, accompanying him.  
And the attraction was made in an instant, Lluvia and the dark young lord spending most of their time alone, getting to know eachothers, than to be by the rulers' sides. Jarod was tall, strong, handsome. Lluvia didn't think once that this could have been king Hades' tactic to bring the two kingdoms together.  
Forged in a sacred pact, Azul gave his daughter to the central jungle, swearing on his own life that she would marry the prince and stay with him forever. The princess had been mad and reluctant at first by such a decision, but her royal duty forgave her of refusing such a decision made by the king.  
She was forced to leave her birthplace, her whole world, to live in a strange land.  
But Jarod would be there, he would care for her. That thought was able to calm her by moments, but she wished she knew better...

She was welcomed with proper respect, each of her demands treated in the most brief delays. Many servants had confessed to her with small terror that prince Jarod was to be feared. He was rumored to be crazy mad and only at Zotz's service. But Lluvia ignored them, her love blind when thinking about this male she came to know as kind, attentive and even funny. She tended to most of his demands, not only for love but also to keep their mariage safe. She had to be a good wife.  
But she was still warned; beware of the tyrant's wrath, his cruelty had no limits.

And one day her world fell, important news coming to her.  
Her father's kingdom had fallen, king Hades' troops killing most of its civilians and keeping the royal couple as an ultimate sacrifice for Zotz. Since the beginning it was the plan. Since the beginning they wanted the southern tribe to feel at peace and lower their guard only to surprise and kill them!  
Lluvia was furious. She had confronted Jarod about this, but he could only smile in a cruel way, telling her this was no longer her problem since she belonged to his colony.  
In a fit of rage, she slapped him, but it was the first and only time she did so as the prince had replied with a more violent blow.  
The female escaped in fear, seeking refuge to Aliana's side, Jarod's older sister. She told her everything and stayed hidden for days, mourning her parents alone.

The prince found her one day, taking her back to his side. At first he kept apologising, until his comments began to take a new turn as time went by.  
''If you stay calm and gentle, I won't hurt you.''  
''Do you think Zotz would love your heart?''  
''Don't forget; you are mine and mine alone.''  
What could she do? Lluvia always took these comments with a false laugh, wondering if he was truly serious at times.  
He was tall and strong. She had to bend to every of his wishes or else she knew she wouldn't be able to face him alone.  
Sometimes when his speeches went too far, the princess would go back to Aliana, but that would just get Jarod even more angrier. She was the cause of his maddness. Why would she leave him? It was her fault everything was going bad between them. … It was her fault he wanted to sacrifice her to Cama Zotz.

Lluvia was living in a nightmare.

''Oh king Hades, I ask you to please look after your son,'' she begged one day, meeting the lord upon a request. ''He is not normal as he wish to kill me for the sole benefit of a god.''

''And why not?'' answered the male, an amused smile on his face.

The princess's fur spiked up in rage. ''Pardon?''

''Jarod's wishes are no more of my concerns. Either you stay alive or not is of no importance to me anymore. You were only a small part of my plan and now that I have your southern kingdom under my control … I wouldn't mind you rejoining your family at Zotz's side.''

''Have you got no heart?'' raged Lluvia. ''By the marriage ritual that bound me to Jarod I am now part of your family. You must protect me against your son's killing envies!''

''ENOUGH!'' boomed Hades. The female's stance lowered as the king continued: ''You pitiful creature. If truly you are part of my family, you will help yourself out of this. Every members of my clan are strong and able to tend to themselves. Continue to whine and I will take you down myself. Now get out of my sight, you sicken me...''

What to do?  
Oh, what to do?!  
Lluvia wanted to escape more than ever. Many plans grew in her mind, but all led to a pathetic ending; either eaten by a predator or captured by guards. Or worse, captured by Jarod.  
And she knew she wouldn't be able to last long all by herself, especially not in her new condition...  
Her heart was still bound to the prince, even after all those menaces. He was the only one in which she felt great love and passion.  
Her brain wanted to explode, she didn't know what to do.

Maybe she wasn't strong physically, but she knew her spirit and mind could surpass some. She knew how to manipulate and turn things to her advantage. But for how long?

He needed her one terrible night, as rain was heavily falling over the jungle.  
They went to the Royal Chamber, Jarod telling he wanted to apologize and fix things once and for all. … But Lluvia didn't know that the prince was also a master of the mind.  
The male held her firmly against the stone table, pushing her body with his so she wouldn't move. Lluvia could smell old and fresh blood, remnant of poor victims,which scared her even more. Ligthnings sometimes lit the whole room up, revealing a rather threatening prince showing his fangs over her shoulder.  
The princess was crying, knowing her death was near.

''I know you want to escape,'' he murmured. ''I read it in your mind, love, you want to leave me. But I am no fool, I know what you really feel. … I can help you, love, I can show you the way to a new life.''

Lluvia kept crying, not even sure if she wanted to hear the next part.

''I can offer you eternal life with our lord,'' continued Jarod. ''He spoke to me, Lluvia, he told me to give your life to him. … I'm going to kill you. I will rip your heart and bones, everything.''

''Why?!'' asked the victim in tears. ''Don't you love me enough to refuse such an act?''

''The lord's orders are of high importance, my dear. I would have want to love you, but my god forbids me.''

He turned her around so they were facing eachothers. Jarod was readying his arm so he could pierce her chest in one fatal shot.

''I am not sorry about this. As long as I help Zotz, I will be happy, and that's all what counts.''

As he was about to start, the female suddenly said something in a high pitched voice, due to fear.  
The prince's head cocked to one side, intrigued.

''… I'm sorry, what did you say?''

Lluvia, panting, was surprised by this mere chance fate was allowing her. She gulped, repeating her fact in a slower voice: ''If you kill me you will also kill the child I currently bare, Jarod.''

Seeing the prince's gaze growing from certain amazement, she added with a crooked smile: ''I'm pregnant!''

A faint smile appeared on the male's face, getting away from his spouse's body. But soon it became cruel as he began to think strange thoughts about the child's fate.

''I will stay by your side,'' continued Lluvia., ''if you promise me to never try to sacrifice me again for Zotz's glory. This child will be your one and only descendant.''

''And he will be your agony,'' completed the prince. ''One day my son will do what I couldn't on this very night.''

''… How do you know it's a boy?''

''Zotz told me.''

He then left the room, leaving the female to her own thoughts. But the female's first reaction was to curl up on herself, crying once again.  
Everything was broken: her love, her dreams, her life. She already loved the child for saving her life, but was also scared of it because of her husband's words.  
… No, she wouldn't let him touch their son. The boy would become her revenge for all the people she lost in the southern jungles. She would teach him that bats like Jarod were nothing more than trash and monsters.  
Her treasure, her love, her savior. The child was now her sole reason to not take her own life away.


	2. Killing His Way To Glory

The whole pyramid was tense, the news of the gravely ill king rapidly going around every corners and every ears.  
Some said he had been bitten by a strange bug or a snake, but whatever the cause it all led to the same ending; king Hades was slowly dying.  
He asked for his two children to come to his death bed, in dire need to speak about their future.  
The chamber was dark and isolated, bringing more intimacy to this small family.  
Aliana couldn't help but kneel to her father's side, softly crying as she held his hand, while Jarod prefered to stay slightly apart, a stern look on his face.  
The king's speech was raspy and often cut with coughs:

"My children …. I have brought you here for these are my last moments in this world. … Ever since your mother died after Jarod's birth I have never ceased to look out for you both as you are my blood, my legacy."

Hades winced in pain, tightening his grip on Aliana's hand. He next frowned, fighting against what was trying to kill him.

"But now I need to declare who will take my place upon the throne, and for that I can't make up my mind. … As the oldest, Aliana should be the rightful owner, but Jarod also proved himself worthy, both in strength and blood. As a guerrero de las almas and to his close connection to Zotz, he seems like the best choice…"

"Father, didn't Jarod want to become a priest?" asked the female.

"Stop it, Aliana, you don't know what you're talking about," harshly cut the brother.

She was confused: "B-but you kept talking about it for years…"

"I do not give a damn about your choices," intervened the father. "I decided you will both fight for my position."

The two others now looked at Hades, surprise showing on their faces.

"… Fight? What do you mean, father?" questioned Jarod.

"It's an old tradition I even took part of when I was around your ages. When my father was dying, he demanded for me and my two other siblings to fight to death. He wanted to know who would be strong enough to take his place. … I killed them without any hesitation in an organized tournament."

"You never told us you had siblings…," softly spoke Aliana.

The king's gaze became absent for some seconds, as if remembering ghosts from the past.

"Since I can't decide who would be worthy enough, I demand blood be spilled in my glory; as my last wish."

The daughter suddenly backed away, fear in her eyes.

"You can't ask this! We are your children! Why would we need to kill one another to prove our strength?"

"If you believe you are strong enough, you shouldn't be scared, Aliana."

"This is not about if I'm strong or not! I won't battle against Jarod, he's my brother. I do not wish his death as you shouldn't wish for one of us to die."

"Are you afraid to face me?" asked Jarod with malice.

The female glared at her younger brother, clearly not amused by the situation.

"We both have a family," she snarled. "I don't want my daughter to live without a mother as you surely wish for your son not to grow without a father. … Think also of Lluvia. And me, what would happen to Moses? He's not a Vampyrum…"

The tall male couldn't answer as he was cut by the king's coughs, bringing the children's attention back to him.

"You will battle, either you like it or not. I don't know how long I have left to live, but the confrontation will take place in two days. If I ever happen to die before the event, Voxzaco will tend to it and I know he will follow my orders fully. … You cannot escape your fate, children."

* * *

Flora, three years old, was hanging to a branch with her two years old cousin, Goth. Both kids were observing the creatures down below, minding their own lives. Sometimes the bats loved to throw some seeds or small berries to them, hiding while retaining their laughter, taking great pleasure in disturbing the others.  
But this time, the female was having less fun than usual, remembering what her mother had told her the previous night.

"Hey Goth, what do you think about the upcoming battle?" she began, her mood dropping.

The young one threw a seed to a monkey passing by, snickering as it hit him right on the head.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the male, looking at his target running away, a smile still on his lips.

Flora raised a brow, confused.

"… The battle against your dad and my mom for the throne. … Haven't Jarod told you about that? It's tomorrow!"

The young prince frowned, looking at his cousin: "What is this nonsense? Why would they fight? Our parents usually get along well."

"That's what I thought, but it seems grand-father Hades asked for that to happen. He says he can't decide on who will be the one to succeed him. … Can you imagine? One of them will soon die!"

Goth lightly snarled: "You're surely lying."

"No, you tonto! My mother told me so, so it must be true. … If you don't believe, why don't you ask your dad? I'm sure he won't hide it if you ask."

"… But why wouldn't he tell me about it though?"

Flora shrugged: "Maybe he's scared. Maybe he doesn't want to scare you."

The male falsely laughed, a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"I'm not scared. I know my father would kick anyone's butt."

The young princess punched her cousin's shoulder, growling: "Jerk!"

She flew off without adding a word, clearly hurt by Goth's lack of sympathy.  
The prince, on his part, mostly felt unsure, wondering if it was all but a bad joke. He took flight in turn, going to the pyramid with haste.

* * *

He found Jarod in the royal chamber, as usual. The giant was studying some symbols on the stone table, probably more interested about Zotz than anything else around him.  
Young Goth approached him in silence, slightly tugging on his father's wing when he got to his side. The giant glanced at the source, finding his son in a thoughtful state. He puffed, looking back at the table.

"Go see your mother if you have any problems, I'm busy," he mumbled.

"… Actually I really need to speak with you."

Jarod stopped, turning back to the young one with curiosity.  
That was a first.

"… Be quick."

Goth's ears lowered.

"Flora told me aunt Aliana and you will fight tomorrow for the crown. … Is that true? Will one of you truly have to kill the other?"

The father started a low chuckle, patting his son's head.

"Oh, don't worry, child, it will be done fast. You won't lose me, if that's what you're scared about."

"But what about Flora? How can you kill her mom, your sister! There has to be another way."

"Enough," scolded Jarod. "My father's wishes will be executed and that is all. You should be proud, my son, as you will soon become the next in line to rule."

"… How can you be so confident?" wondered Goth with small desperation.

The large one's attention was brought back to the stone table, leaving both hands on it for support.

"Zotz gave me strength and I know he will help and support me for this battle. Your aunt is a weak bat filled with love and compassion … I know she won't be able to kill me, as for me I won't hesitate." He grinned. "… I will have all the power and all will finally bow down to me."

* * *

The event began when the sun was shining high and bright in the sky. Many bats were assembled around a small arena arranged the night before.  
King Hades had been taken out of his bed with the help of several servants and nurses, still strong enough to look at the battle. Around him were the other members of the royal family, to his right Flora and her father Moses – a large fruit bat who easily stood out from the crowd. And to his left Goth and Lluvia.  
When it was time, Voxzaco began to speak at the king's place, the ill one too sick to speak (or he would have started coughing for a long time).

"Citizens! It is with great pleasure that I announce the start of this glorious combat opposing princess Aliana and prince Jarod. Per king Hades' request, this event will decide who will take his place on the throne. The only way to win is to kill the enemy, proving both strength and will. … May the best bat win!"

Acclamations rose, the royal children soon appearing on the stage. Both were wearing war apparels; Aliana featuring bright Ara feathers around her neck, blue and yellow paint decorating some of her face's features. Jarod, for his case, prefered to wear small bones, red lines harshly painted around his eyes.  
The siblings were walking in circle, ready to jump at any moment. The tension could be felt, the air filled with rage and animosity. Although she was frowning, Aliana still pleaded her brother: "Jarod, we don't have to do this! There has to be another way. Let us stop this nonsense…"

"I will crush you!" roared the male as he lunged towards his sister.

He was aiming for her neck, his jaw unfortunately grasping air as the female moved her head to his right side, biting his ear. She also clawed his left ear, leaving holes on each sides. Jarod howled, backing up as he moved hands to his wounds. Aliana didn't wait, tackling the other to the ground, trying to maintain him. Her strength proved to be useless when the prince simply pushed her away like she weighed nothing, rapidly going to her, grasping her head and smashing it to the ground several times.

"You worthless bitch! That's the last time you hurt me ever again!" he growled.

Aliana was screaming and crying, demanding for Jarod to stop.  
Another voice rose, this time in the crowd. It was Moses, screaming at both Jarod and king Hades to cease this massacre. But guards soon came to held him down, forcing him to stay put and watch the scene.  
Aliana was finally freed from her brother's grasp, crawling away, her whole face red with blood.  
She couldn't stop crying, looking at the other.

"… Jarod, what is WRONG with you? Where is the little brother I used to love? Where is the bat who once cared for others?"

The prince slapped her, his fangs showing.

"He is DEAD. I am no longer weak, Aliana! I am stronger than everyone. I was chosen by Zotz to bring out his words and wishes. I was born to rule everyone!"

The princess jumped back on him, snarling as she began to claw his face with fury. They both rolled on the ground, attacking eachothers without any rest. Cheers were roaring from the crowd, some even claiming the name of either Jarod or Aliana as their champion.  
Moses was now hiding Flora in his wings, clearly forbidding her to look at this horrible act. Goth eyes were glued on the battle, both amazed and terrified in front of such ferocity. And Lluvia, on her part, was stoic, disgusted by such a barbaric act. She sure wished for Aliana to win, but knew her husband's strength was too high for such an exploit…

Jarod was furious. All he thought now was to kill this pesky female once and for all.  
He broke one of her arms, a howling sound of horror escaping Aliana's mouth. The prince next got again to her neck, this time successfully plunging his fangs into it. He could taste her blood, which maddened him even more. The princess was trying to push him away with her feet and still working arm, until the male backed away a little, suddenly ripping a hole in her chest, taking her heart out with a loud crush of bones.  
The crowd fell into silence, Jarod standing up with the bloody organ in his hand. He extended his wing up in the air, roaring: "I offer this heart to my one and only god, Cama Zotz, but also to my father, king Hades. May he deem me worthy to succeed him or I'd better kill myself."

His face had a grave look, still panting from the combat.  
The only sound that could be now heard were the cries of Moses, calling him a monster and a barbarian.  
Hades slowly, and hardly, got up from his sitting place, soon bowing.

"Long live king Jarod," he declared.

Many bats followed his lead, bowing in turn.  
Never did the giant felt more powerful in his entire life.

* * *

Hades died the next day. Many said he was probably keeping up his strength in order to watch the combat, but Jarod knew that Zotz probably kept him alive so he could watch his son's ascension to glory.  
Jarod's first orders were simple, Moses and Flora were now banished from the pyramid. He didn't want to face anything related to his now dead sister and, frankly, he couldn't bare to stare at that stupid fruit bat anymore.  
He was now in full control, something he longed for a very long time.  
He was no longer the runt, the weak one. He was the king; powerful and grand.  
No one could stop him on his way to glory.


	3. Friends Forever

**Sorry for the long wait ! I really wanted to post this earlier (and before posting Lifewing's new chapter) but I faced a huge writer's block x_x**  
**Have some small insight about Goth and Vera's relationship, how it started ! Both were 3 years old when they met and at the last part they are 4.**  
**Wehehehe**

* * *

She was obviously new to the pyramid. Lluvia told him Jarod found the girl in the jungle after a scouting session near the southern borders.  
She looked malnourished, weak and was highly secretive. Why didn't Jarod kill her? Goth didn't really thought much about the question, mostly intrigued by the young female.  
He began to follow her quietly, observing her every moves. She never did much, mostly cleaning her fur or hunting. She never spoke to anyone, except Jarod on small occasions. She seemed to have deep respect for the king, but at the same time Goth knew something was off about her.

It changed one day, when he was following her secretly, as she suddenly vanished, leaving the prince in confusion. He stopped, wondering where she went. He could already not smell her trace anymore, which was highly disturbing.  
Then a mass landed on him, blocking him on a branch. Goth was ready to attack until his eyes fell on the female's frame, her jaw tightening and her gaze frowning. She was holding his shoulders firmly, growling: "Why do you keep following me?"

"Uh… uh, I… Uh."

The prince didn't know what to answer, stunned by her.

"I'm not dumb," continued the female. "I know you've been following me since the first day I arrived. What do you want?"

"I don't know, I was just curious!" finally answered Goth, slightly stressed out.

The other finally released him, getting back up. She kept her eyes on him, unsure about his answer.  
The prince got up in turn, tossing some dust off of him. He next coughed, trying to push the awkwardness away.

"… Look, I'm sorry I've been following you, okay?" he began. "I'm not really good with getting to know other bats, please forgive me."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to be a creep?" asked the female in a bitter tone. "As a prince, I suspected you to be more galant or something."

"You know who I am?"

She rolled her eyes: "Well, duh, I told you I'm not dumb. I saw you with the king and queen on several occasions. Goth, prince of the freaks."

The male frowned, visibly not happy with this title.

"Hey, at least I'm not… not, uh- what's your name?"

"Vera," sighed the other.

"WELL, at least I'm not Vera the boring lady!" finished the prince with victory.

Vera was certainly not impressed, crossing her wings before her. She showed a fake smile.

"Oh, and I suppose I'm boring because…?"

She gestured him to explain himself, awaiting for his answer.  
Goth already knew what to say:

"Well, first, you do nothing of your days, except maybe cleaning your fur or hunting. Sometimes you go talk to my dad, which is the most boring thing to do in my opinion. Oh and I never see you talk to or do any activities with others."

"Congratulation, Goth, you just became as boring as me since you've been following me that much. You probably haven't done many things since then, hmm?"

The prince stopped, a perplex look on his face. He then became thoughtful, finally seeing the truth in the female's words.  
Vera couldn't help but laugh, amused by how easily she'd beaten the other at his little game. Goth soon showed a smile, happy to hear such a sound coming from her. He straigthened his stance, his royal pride surfacing up.

"Can we start over again?" he asked, still smiling. "I feel like we're both going the wrong way."

The female looked back at him, calming her laughter. And it was with a toothy grin that she answered: "No."

She started to fly right away, leaving the prince dumbfounded for some seconds. He didn't hesitate to get into the air in turn, following the other.

"Please? I didn't mean to insult you or scare you," he pleaded.

"I don't hang out with the prince of freaks," answered Vera firmly, suddenly shifting her flight, disappearing once again in dense vegetation.

The prince huffed, somehow amazed by her abilities. Looking where she vanished for some seconds, he finally decided to fly out towards the pyramid, knowing he would see her soon anyway.

* * *

That night he was coming back from hunting, taking all his time to appreciate the silence surrounding him. The moon was full and shining brightly over the pyramid, guiding the few bats flying around.  
His serenity was soon crushed when he heard a faint sobbing, getting near the top of the building. He spotted a bat, a female, sitting alone and crying, obviously in distress. Goth recognized Vera, her petite form trembling and hunched over herself.  
The prince did not hesitate to get to her, leaving a hand on her shoulder. The female gasped, turning around in fear. When she spotted Goth she instantly bared her fangs, trying to push him away.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

Goth frowned. "… You're sad, what happened?"

"It's none of your business, prince of the freaks! Leave me be."

"And what if I told you that you can trust me?"

Vera stopped, scanning the other with a perplexed glare. She finally huffed after a moment, suddenly relaxing her frame and brushing the top of her head with a hand.  
The female closed her eyes with a sigh, finally folding her wings around her.

"… I miss my family," she finally said.

Goth got nearer, inviting her to sit near an edge with him.

"What happened, if I may ask…?"

The female's head was hanging low, speaking softly this time:

"They were killed, all of them. … My mother, my father, my sister, everyone else from the colony. We never saw the threat coming, but I was the only one to escape."

"What was the threat?"

Vera sticked her eyes on the prince, hesitating. She shook her head with a small laugh.

"Oh whatever, it's not important anymore. I do not wish to dwell into this pathetic story, if you don't mind."

Goth lightly smiled, leaving a hand once again on her shoulder as a way to look friendlier.

"Of course! … Actually, I'd be more than happy to help you change your mind."

"You don't think I'm boring anymore?"

"Oh I said you were boring! … But I never really thought it, that's different."

Vera showed a crooked smile, amused.

"You really are the prince of the freaks," she teased, lightly punching his shoulder.

* * *

A full year already went by since they first met and, frankly, it felt like nothing. It was like they knew eachothers since forever, playing tricks over other bats or any animals in the jungle, bantering over stupid things or simply laughing like two old friends…  
Goth never felt such at ease with someone and, to say the truth, he couldn't stop himself from falling for the female. Over the year she became as beautiful as a rare flower, her flight graceful and her will strong. Many times he wanted to ask her if she wanted to become his mate, but his fear always kept him at bay, scared for her reaction.

But this time he would not hesitate.

He asked her to meet him at one usual spot they liked to go in the jungle, near the pyramid, at sunset.  
The prince got there in advance, stressed out and walking in circles. Oh was it the right thing to do? … Of course! It had to be!

"Hola Goth."

The sound of her voice made him jump, his eyes widening. Vera was, as usual, pretty and well-groomed, a smile showing on her face. Goth gulped, getting near her and holding her hands with care.

"I, uh, hi! … Uh, I- I have something to tell you," he blabbered.

"I have somehing to say too, ain't that a crazy coincidence?!" announced Vera with a small laugh.

Oh. Goth looked perplexed.

"… Go first," he commanded, unsure.

"I met with your father today and he told me I'll be training as a spy! I begin tomorrow, I can't believe it! This will be so fun!"

Goth's ears suddenly lowered, somehow saddened by such news. The female frowned, wondering what was the matter.

"… What's wrong?" she began. "Are you okay?"

"You do realize that by becoming a spy, we won't be able to see eachothers much now…."

"Well, I know the training lasts at least a year and then I start right off onto missions… We'll probably be able to see eachothers then."

"… I don't know, a spy's life seems to be pretty occupied."

He released her hands, turning away, which only confused Vera more. She could feel his discomfort and sadness, which brought her to walk towards the prince and leave a hand on his shoulder.

"Goth … why are you reacting like this? You wanted to tell me something, what is it? … You're scaring me."

The male slightly jumped at that remark, looking back at Vera. He let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not important anymore," he said.

"Well it's important for me!"

"Stop asking!" hissed the prince. "You're becoming a spy, what I wish for doesn't matter anymore."

"Would you stop being a cry-baby for two seconds? Telling me won't kill," replied Vera with slight anger.

Goth suddenly grabbed her wrist, growling and showing his fangs.

"I wanted you to become my mate, Vera!" he said harshly. "But now my father had to ruin it all by letting you become a spy!"

The female was silent, her eyes wide open.

"… You- you wanted me what?" she commented, her voice almost a whisper.

The other didn't take time to reply, suddenly bringing Vera to him and kissing her. Vera's eyes were still wide open, trying to realize what was happening. She suddenly pushed herself away from the prince, gasping for air.  
Goth could see how scared and surprised she was, which brought him to realize what he just did. His ears lowered again, his eyes always planted on her.

"… Vera, I'm sorry, I-"

"No. I'm sorry," she cut. "… I can't accept your proposal. Becoming a spy is a huge opportunity for me and I won't let that go."

"I … see."

"But that doesn't mean we can stop being friends, right?" added Vera, approching Goth once again. "You mean a lot to me, Goth. You were always there for me and for that I am forever grateful. Please, don't hate me now after all we've been through…"

The male wanted to keep a straight face, but his features soon left place for worry.

"You're right," he agreed with a saddened voice. "… I was just so angry, especially at my father. He always took things away from me. First my childhood friend, Hell, next my cousin Flora … and now you. I just don't want to lose you."

Vera couldn't hide her small smile, leaving a hand on his cheek.

"Then I have a gift, if you swear to do me a favor right after."

Goth showed half of a smile: "Okay?"

The female suddenly approached his right ear, tearing a small part in its upper part with her claws. The prince let out a yelp, backing away when the deed was done.

"Why did you do that?" he let out in confusion.

"Do the same to me, same place," she said without any explanation.

Seeing how serious she was, Goth knew she wasn't joking. He came towards the female, judging where she had marked him. And with one swift move, teared the top of her ear, getting no sound of discomfort out of her.  
Both bats slighlty bleeding, Vera gave no care as she took both male's hands, locking her eyes in his.

"Wherever I am, wherever you are, we are now linked. You won't lose me, Goth. We are friends forever, may this mark remind you so.

"Vera…"

The female stopped him by leaving a kiss on his cheek, next showing a smile.

"Time flies fast, prince of freaks, we'll see eachothers very soon, I promise."

And right after that she got away, flying towards the pyramid and never looking back. Goth couldn't move, prefering to muse about what just happened.  
Soon…. Soon seemed like forever to him.


	4. Hell's Scar

**Warning : This chapter contains gore.**

The night was dark, although some stars and the moon were giving enough brightness to the scenery. Two Vampyrums were flying discreetly in the jungle to a precise destination. It wasn't long before the two of them landed behind a stash of large leaves, one of them creating a small opening so they could glance at what was before them.  
A dead hollow tree.  
It seemed of no interest, but inside resided a small family of three, sleeping peacefully, unaware of their upcoming doom...  
King Hades was delighted, he never thought he'd be able to find some of the banished, especially not Biel, Tlacelel's descendant.

''This is it, son,'' began the king. ''We'll finally put an end to those stupid banished...''

The other Vampyrum came to Hades' side, observing in turn the old tree.  
Jarod was as excited as his father, but he still had some doubts.

''Do you think they know we're here?''

The older bat grinned, looking at his son: ''No! And that's why now is the perfect time to strike!''

His gaze got back to the scene, already feeling victorious.

''If I get to kill their chief, the banished will be at my mercy. … We can stop it all tonight. I certainly won't back up.''

''So? What's your plan?'' questionned Jarod, still skeptical. ''Must I remind you that we're alone? Should I go fetch some guards maybe?''

The king snapped at the prince: ''Pendejo! You think I have no plan? There's only the chief and his family in there. We can take them alone.''

''Sorry papi,'' mumbled Jarod, feeling himself shrink.

Some silence came between the two as Hades was still observing his future victory ground. The prince couldn't help his uneasiness, catching his father's attention with a small cough.

''But father, since Goth is the one who told me about that place, he probably said something to that other kid...''

''HA!'' laughed Hades. ''Goth is just a child. You don't have to worry about that. He probably doesn't even realize what he did.''

He tried to cheer his son, a hand on the prince's shoulder, squeezing it firmly.

''Be proud, my son. Our people will sing this victory for ages!''

He directed Jarod's gaze to their target.

''Now, let's hunt!''

* * *

Hell had the happiest life a little bat his age could ever wished for.  
Sure, he wasn't living in the pyramid like his friend Goth, but he still had the jungle as his whole playground and he had the best parents ever!

Sleeping in his mother's wings, he could sometimes feel his future sibling move in the female's belly, which always amused him. He was so excited to meet this future playtime companion! …

Some ruffling sounds got the young Vampyrum's ears, waking up in confusion.  
When his eyes got to the entrance of the hollow tree he let out a loud gasp, a large form observing him with a toothy and menacing grin.

''Hola little one,'' said the newcomer in a low tone.

Hell screamed, waking his parents instantly. Biel, his father, was already on the defensive, especially when he recognized the form.

''Hades?!''

The chief couldn't add more as the Vampyrum king grabbed him by his mane fur, attracting him outside.

''The one and only,'' smirked Hades.

''Biel!'' screamed a female voice, none other than Akantha, Hell's mother and the chief's mate.

The king gave no care, glancing at Jarod for a moment and ordering him:

''Jarod! Go grab the female and her kid.''

''With pleasure,'' answered the prince, grinning mischievously.

The female was backing up inside the tree, keeping Hell in her arms.

''No! Please!'' she pleaded, closing her eyes in hope that the threat would go away.

Alas, the male got a hold on her, getting her out in turn with the child still in her arms.  
He knew he didn't have to hold firmly, knowing she would have difficulties flying at that stage in her pregnancy.

''What do you want, Hades?'' snarled Biel, already starting to struggle only to get out of the king's hold.

The older Vampyrum gave a kick with his knee into the chief's stomach, weakening him.

''I want to end this stupid clan of yours, Biel,'' began Hades. ''The banished are a constant threat to my colony. You're stealing our hunting grounds, attacking those who do not belong to your clan-''

''That's not true!'' cut Biel, still panting from the previous blow. ''We never attack those of your clan. I don't believe violence to be a good mean to our ends.''

''Nonsense!'' Beamed Hades with slight amusement. ''Strength is the Vampyrums' way. If violence is not a valuable answer for you, then you don't even deserve to be called one of us...''

He looked at Jarod: ''It's exchange time! You're stronger than me, so holding this rebel scum won't be a problem for you. … I have something to settle with that female anyway.''

Jarod unhanded the female, but as soon as he did that, the young one was able to get out of his mother's wings. He did stay on the branch they were all on, looking at his mother with distress.

''Fly Hell, go far! Don't look back!'' ordered Akantha.

The child was confused and scared, but he did open his wings, and throw himself in the air, flying fast towards the dense jungle.  
Jarod frowned, looking back at his father.

''Should I go catch him...?''

Hades chuckled, then throwing Biel for his son to hold.

''Don't worry about that pup, we'll get to him after we're finished here.''

He walked towards the pregnant female, Akantha already baring her fangs.

''You don't scare me,'' she spat. ''I won't let you touch not even a single hair of my son.''

The king was even more menacing, his smile so vicious...

''Oh don't worry, when we'll catch him I'll bring him to the pyramid and let my most starving subjects eat him. It could be fun to watch!''

''MONSTER!'' barked Biel.

Jarod tightened his hold on the chief, making him wince. Hades, on his part, couldn't stop his laughter, bringing the female near him and observing the banished male.

''Me, a monster? Oh, dear, I'm only doing what's best for my people. … Look at your ancestor, that stupid, SELFISH, Tlacelel. What good did he bring to the colony? None. … He went against the royal family, against his whole colony, only to condemn a way of living which we followed for centuries. He never asked for our opinion nor the people's... He's the monster, bringing many unwanted deaths.''

''The royal family was starting to sacrifice its own people for its sole benefit, only for a god that doesn't give equal justice. Tlacelel was a great general and served your bloodline proudly, but how did they repay him? By killing his mate and his first born!''

Hades faked being surprised.

''Wow, what a coincidence; I'll kill your mate and your … second not-even-born!''

Biel's eyes widened. He wanted to intervene, but Jarod was stronger than he thought, holding him firmly.  
Hades didn't give any warning, rapidly striking his claws towards the female's stomach. Akantha let out a loud gasp of horror and hurt, seeing the king fiddle for a moment inside of her, frowning as he was searching for something. His features finally brightened as he pulled out a bloody form in his hand. The baby was already dead at that point, being exposed to so much stress. The king observed it for some seconds, humming a small ''oh'' of surprise.

''Oh well, you were supposed to have a daughter.''

Hades threw the body away, letting it fall miserably to the ground way below.  
Akantha was shaking, her forces already fading. She felt incredibly empty, watching the king throw her baby away as if it was nothing. She wanted to jump at him, claw his face and kill him … but she had troubles keeping a straight stance, let alone breathing.  
She could hear Biel's roar, screaming insults at Hades. She wanted to tell her lover that everything would be alright, that they would get out of this nightmare... Instead her eyes fell on the old Vampyrum, his right hand red with blood, some even splashed on his fur. The male held her still, only to plunge once more his hand inside the hole he already created, this time going higher, destroying everything in his way so he could get to the heart.  
Akantha couldn't speak nor scream, the pain too great for anything to happen. Her vision rapidly faded to black as the king finally got a good grasp on her vital organ, ripping it with ease.

Hades watched that second body fall to the ground with a smirk, still holding the heart.  
Biel was crying at this point, not even daring to look straight, his head bowing to his feet, ashamed.  
He knew he lost...  
The king was now before him, lowering the female's heart before the chief's eyes.

''Want to taste? I heard hearts have good properties!''

''GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!'' snarled Biel, his voice breaking.

Hades shrugged, squeezing the heart a little, as if testing its consistency. But he finally threw it too, sighing as he regained a proud position.

''Biel, now I want you to realize that your lineage will be defeated and soon your clan will be at my mercy. I want you to know that you failed, that your ancestor failed...''

The chief tried to calm his tears, soon chuckling as if trying to fight his stress.

''Then I can rest in piece, knowing that I lived a good life with values that I held dear to me. That, Hades, you can't take that away from me...''

The old one rolled his eyes, unphazed by the cheesyness of it all. He gestured Jarod to hold the chief still, then striking directly to the heart.  
He didn't waste too much time, already getting the organ out and throwing it away with slight disgust.  
Jarod finally let go of the body, shaking his fur a little only to chase away the chill he was feeling...

''Go fly around and try to retrieve the child,'' ordered Hades, getting some blood off his fur. ''I'll look around in case there's some other banished hiding in that tree.''

''What do I do with the boy?'' asked the prince.

''Simple; kill him.''

Jarod frowned lightly, watching his father fly off for his searches.  
Catching the kid's scent wasn't hard, mostly smelling his fear. The prince opened his wings, already taking off in the direction the boy went to.  
It took him a few wingbeats to get to the dense part of the jungle and soon he lost the scent.  
Stopping instantly on his path, Jarod was confused, soon using his sonar and smelling around once more. How could he lose the pup's scent so rapidly? ….  
Turning around towards the dead tree's position, he caught the scent once more.  
… He never left. The child saw it all!  
Jarod spotted him, that fiery mass of fur trying to hide in some leaves, shaking and wimpering, tears already apparent on his cheeks. The prince landed behind the banished, rapidly catching him by holding his arms and turning him around so they could face eachothers.  
At first Jarod wanted to make it quick, but as soon as he spotted the boy's expression, he hesitated.

He was the same age as Goth, one year old. He was so young and did nothing wrong yet...  
Jarod couldn't do it. Even though killing him would be a blessing, considering he witnessed his family get killed, he couldn't just eliminate such a young life.  
Getting the child closer, Jarod felt his fatherly side rise in him, getting to Hell's level, an apologetic look on his face.

''Listen to me, boy,'' he began. ''I want you to fly very far from here. Head towards the great river up north and stay there. … Do not get back near the pyramid, do you understand?''

The child was still sobbing.

''… Why did you two kill my mom and my dad? I don't understand...''

Jarod shook him a little.

''Hell, take a hold of yourself! If you want to live, you'll do as I said. … Now be a good and brave Vampyrum and fly away.''

He released him, expecting the young bat to fly off instantly, but he didn't move, still crying.  
The prince sighed, getting impatient. He tried to scare the child, slapping him on his left cheek.  
The pup shrieked for a split second, his left eye now closed, a claw mark now over it. Terrified, he got rapidly into the air, flying up north.  
Jarod finally let out a breath of relief, secretly wishing the boy good luck and hoping he didn't make a mistake by letting him go...

* * *

Back at the pyramid, Jarod knew his father wouldn't be pleased that he didn't ''find'' the young banished, but the prince reassured him that the kid wouldn't probably be able to survive by himself for very long in the jungle.  
At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

…  
Why did he take such pity on that pup?  
Some bits of the conversation between Biel and Hades got back to him, remembering the banished explaining how the royal family had been so cruel towards the colony. Although that wasn't the case anymore, he couldn't help but wonder if his lineage was truly doomed to be hated by all. Hades could be very cruel at times, and now Jarod … he felt like something or someone was always whispering things in the back of his mind, telling him to do such horrible things. He was able to fight it from times to times, but at some points it became unbearable.

The morning after that fateful night, Jarod couldn't help but think about what he did, staying at the royal chamber's entrance, letting the sun heat him up.  
What could be worse?...

''Dad!''

The sound of Goth's voice got him out of his thoughts, seeing him come his way. The young Vampyrum was already quick and agile for his age. He could already hunt small birds all for himself and spent most of his days in the jungle, where he probably met Hell...  
The young one seemed to want to give a hug, but he promptly stopped himself, remembering that he had to be serious and calm around his father, and especially if others were around.  
He placed himself to the prince's side, a small cough escaping him as he stood proudly, only wanting to please his father.

''Buenos días,'' greeted the small bat, not even looking up to Jarod. ''I hope your hunt was good with grand-father last night.''

Jarod showed half of a smile, looking down at Goth. Without a word, he extended his wing, approaching the boy to his side. He could feel the pup tense up a bit, not used to such 'affection' from his father...

''It's good to be home,'' began Jarod calmly. ''Last night was a bit hell...''

''Ha, hell, just like my friend's name!'' said Goth with amusement.

The prince's fur rose a bit, unsure of how to approach the subject with his son.

''… Goth, starting now, if you see any banished, I want you to fly away from them. You clearly know that they're ennemies and you know how your grand-father feels about this, right?''

The child's ears lowered, looking unsure.

''You mean … I can't even see my friend anymore? … But, dad, he's my best friend.''

''I know, son. … But I want you to be brave and to follow our rules. Be proud of who you are.''

That didn't cheer up the young one, his ears still lowered as he landed his head against his father's side, looking at the horizon.  
Jarod could only rub his thumb against the boy's shoulder, unsure of what to add. He prefered not to speak again, getting comfort in listening to the jungle's sounds...

* * *

Hell flew all night, but after a while he stopped going north, prefering to fly where he knew some other banished were. He had troubles seeing, his left eye still closed and some blood dripping from his new scar.  
Why would Jarod spare him? He didn't want to think about it further, soon spotting a large rock wall near a waterfall, knowing very well that his father's best friend, Luis, lived there.  
He entered a crack in the rock, falling miserable on the ground of that small lair, extremely tired. He surprised the bats living there, a small family of five bats; a male, a female, a young male and a set of twin sisters. The male recognized the child, rapidly getting to him.

''Hell? What are you doing here?''

The young one was already crying, grasping the male's fur and sobbing against his mane.

''He killed them, they almost killed me!'' cracked Hell.

When he looked up, the older male saw the scar, surprise showing on his face.

''Juana,'' he began, quickly glancing at the female. ''Quick, bring me some water and something to heal. Someone hurt the boy.''

He steadied Hell's head in-between his hands.

''Tell me who did that. Where are your parents?''

Hell had troubles speaking: ''King Hades … he-he found our home. He killed the baby first, t-then my mom. … Dad- … Dad didn't make it too. I was able to escape, but prince Jarod f-found me, but he let me go.''

Juana came back to them, transporting some water in a leaf and some ingredients.

''Luis … this is horrible,'' said the female, pained.

The male sighed, bringing Hell closer, trying to console him. He looked at his mate, frowning a little.

''… Biel was right. We're no longer safe when scattered like this. The banished need to regroup themselves into a clan. This can't go on anymore.''

The young one looked up once again towards Luis, trying to stop his tears.

''I- I don't know where to go,'' he said.

''No need to wonder about that, Hell,'' began the male. ''You're with us now. I know your father would have wanted that...''

He took some water, starting to clean the pup's scar.

''We will bring all the banished together,'' continued Luis. ''We will create a strong and unified clan and, one day, you will be their chief. That's a promise. You will bring the royal family down and make them pay.''

Hell knew Goth must have been a part of this. He showed him where he lived and that was probably the worst error he ever did.  
He swore to himself to never trust any bat coming from the pyramid anymore... Even if it meant losing a friend.


	5. Vengeance Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Vera was desoriented.  
Ever since Jarod's soldiers attacked, everything was going at an incredible pace. She remember watching her sister die, then promising her parents that she would fly away and find a way to kill that monster.  
Then they were silenced, the young female hiding and only moving when she got the chance.

Her clan was small, living peacefully in the jungle ever since most of their home, a great pyramid in the south, was invaded by king Hades. Vera never knew the whole story of why it all happened, but she only knew that it was linked with the departure of a princess, Lluvia, daughter of king Azul.  
Vera wasn't even born when it happened, but her parents and other old members of the clan often shared that information.  
And today that nightmare was back once more.

Everything was silent after a while, Vera still hiding in leaves. Her fur and wings colors were of a great help, blending well into the vegetation.  
She stayed silent, noticing some soldiers going around, checking the bodies and see if they were truly dead.  
A deep voice ordered them to fly away, their deed done. She saw Jarod, that despicable Vampyrum... She was surprised to see him here, wondering why king Hades didn't participate, but the female didn't need more explanation, finally following the savages at a good distance.

She needed a plan. She couldn't just approach the group and try to kill them. No, she had to get to their pyramid, find king Hades, who probably ordered that massacre, and assassinate him!  
Yes, that plan was perfect!  
Only … the problem was now to convince Jarod, the king's son, to let her come.

After two days, she decided to act, predicting the group's route and flying to a certain point, inflicting herself some bruises only to look weak. She wished to attract some pity out of them, hoping they wouldn't see her as some easy meal...  
Roosting at a low and visible branch, she urged her blood to flow faster, cuts now visible on her face, arms and body. The more it went on, the more she began to feel dizzy, the flow now too important.  
She did notice a group of bats coming her way, but everything suddenly turned to black, feeling herself fall from her roost...

* * *

She woke up some minutes after that incident, feeling that someone was holding her.

''Hey, is everythign alright?''

That voice...  
Vera opened her eyes, her vision foggy for a moment. When it all cleared up, she first saw two golden eyes staring at her. She soon recognized the bat's other features, now knowing that none other than Jarod was holding her in his arms.  
She wanted to get out, but her forces were almost non-existent, only a weak moan of fear escaping her. The giant calmed her, saying that everything was alright and that she had nothing to fear...

''How did you get those bruises?'' he asked next. ''Who attacked you?''

Oh... she never thought that far in her plan.  
It was hard to speak, her voice shaking a little from fear.

''Uhm, uh, a bird. I tried to catch it, but it was stronger than I thought...''

The male laughed softly, his smile strangely charming...

''Where are your parents?''

That question hurt Vera. She wanted to burst into tears, but kept her courage up, lying:

''… I live alone. My parents abandonned me at a young age.''

Jarod frowned, next calling for one of his soldiers to come.

''Zelkan, I want you to transport this lady. She is in no condition to fly. I want her to come to the pyramid.''

The other bat seemed surprised.

''But, my king... we don't even know where she's from!''

Vera froze … Jarod was now the king? She felt her heart beat hard, knowing she was now facing her target.

''Don't question my orders,'' snarled the giant. ''I won't leave a child behind.''

And yet you killed many, thought Vera.  
She didn't fight the proposition, although she wondered why he wanted her to come...  
Now she could think up the next part in her plan.

* * *

The pyramid was immense, especially when getting in consideration that Vera never saw one until now.  
She was transported at the top, to a place called the royal chamber. The young female was first impressed by the jewels adorning the walls, their shinning colors reflecting at some parts of the room all thanks to the rare sun rays that were able to get inside.  
Zelkan, the soldier who helped her get here, didn't stay for long as Jarod ordered him to go fetch the queen.

Vera was now alone with the king, her fur rising slowly, trying to ready herself for the strike.  
But as soon as she turned around, she saw the giant near her, hands behind his back, one of his brows raised, silently questionning why she was getting in such state.  
The female rapidly brushed her fur, now timidly looking up to the other.

''Sorry … I'll confess being a bit tense,'' she said.

Jarod relaxed, a small smile on his lips.

''Don't worry, I noticed. … May I ask how old are you?''

''Three years old, sir. And I'll tell you right now, I don't need to be treated like a child. I'm old enough to fend for myself.''

''Ha! Of course,'' laughed the giant. ''I have a son the same age as you and he has that same attitude.''

Yikes, a son. Vera knew she would need to kill that one too... maybe? Her main target for now remained Jarod.

''Why did you bring me here?'' asked Vera, that question burning her tongue.

''Why not?'' answered Jarod. ''You were alone, hurt. Also I can always use more Vampyrums in my colony; the more the merrier!''

''There must be another reason...''

''Do you really need one?'' questionned the male, bending towards her, his eyes planted in hers.

Vera frowned, yes she needed to know.  
A new presence arrived though, capturing both Vampyrums' attention. This time it was a female, her beauty equaling her grace. She looked fierce and yet so gentle, Vera couldn't help feeling safer by looking at her...  
Jarod stood straight, walking towards her.

''Ah Lluvia, just in time. I found this young female in the jungle, near the southern borders. I need you to look out for her bruises so she doesn't get any diseases. Will you be a dear and help- …'' he turned to the young one, ''what's your name?''

''Vera,'' she answered in a dry tone.

Lluvia. That was the princess from her kingdom! Maybe she could help her! … But Vera needed to stay on her guards for now, maybe the now queen was as cruel as the king...  
The older female got to her as the king exited the place for other matters. The queen was already showing a comforting smile, extending her wing as an invitation to follow her, which Vera did without hesitation.

* * *

She observed Jarod for many days, if not weeks, ever since she arrived at the pyramid. She also met Goth, the prince. At first he seemed weird and like he would just annoy her, Vera didn't see the point in killing him, for now...

The king was intimidating at first, being the tallest of the Vampyrums around. Many said that Zotz granted him powers strength, making him the god's champion, but the more Vera spoke to him, the more she realized that he was half of the monster she thought he was. He was civilized and had good opinions on certain matters. He was always on the lookout for his colony and cared for them, unlike what many thought (such as the priest, Voxzaco).

What a shame.  
Now that she was truly decided to kill him, she somehow regretted it, but at the same time she knew that her family was screaming for vengeance.  
She would act tonight.

* * *

The stars were so bright tonight, she knew this must've been a sign from her colony, her family! They were encouraging her.  
She thought she would find the king in the royal chamber, like he often was, but this time she found Lluvia, the queen.  
Vera stopped in her tracks, the other female turning to her. She always had the warm smile on her face...

''Hola, Vera, can I help you?'' asked the queen.

The young one fiddled with her thoughts.

''Uhm, sorry, I thought king Jarod would be here. Do you know where he is?''

''He's out hunting, was there anything you wanted to tell him? I can always pass along the message.''

Vera froze: ''No. No, I need to see him. It's … it's important.''

Lluvia frowned a little.

''Then … do you want to wait here until he returns? I can keep you company in the meantime.''

The young female wanted to explode, but she conceeded.

''Sure, I don't mind.''

Both bats walked to the entrance, waiting while watching the stars.  
… Vera felt safe when near the queen. Knowing that she was the princess from her previous colony, it somehow helped her to concentrate on her goal. … She felt like she could tell her anything.

''Lluvia … is it true that you were a princess from a southern colony before getting here?''

Vera didn't know why she started the subject.  
The queen hummed, a smile once more on her face.

''Sí. Although now I doubt that my colony is alive anymore … a horrible tragedy happened there and I heard that no one survived. But that doesn't matter anymore. I am here, I am safe...''

''You're wrong,'' mumbled Vera.

''Pardon?''  
The young's ears straightened, realizing that she said that instead of thinking it.  
She couldn't go back now.

''I'm sorry, your majesty, but you are wrong. Some did survive.''

Lluvia seemed shock, suddenly grabbing the other's shoulders and bringing her back inside, in the shadows.

''What do you mean?'' she asked, anxious.

''… Some bats were able to escape on that day, my parents were of them. Until recently... when Jarod went south, he killed them all with the help of his soldiers. I- … I saw my parents and my sister die before my eyes.''

Some tears were already rolling down her cheeks. That was the first time she was actually speaking about it to someone. And telling Lluvia seemed so natural to do.

''I was able to hide, but when I saw Jarod leave, I knew I had to follow him and kill him,'' she continued. ''I want to avenge my family and my colony. Let me do it in your name, your majesty.''

Lluvia said no words, her eyes wide open in shock. She brought Vera in her wings, hugging her tightly, somehow relieved to finally see a face that belonged to her previous home...

''Listen to me, Vera,'' she began, her tone serious. ''Never, EVER, reveal where you are from, child, if you value your safety and your life. Keep your true identity secret or else you could be killed without mercy.''

''But-''

''You are not ready,'' cut the queen. ''Not now …. Continue what you are doing, gain Jarod's trust, make him believe that you are no threat. … You will get your vengeance, but now is not the time. You have to believe me.''

''When will I be ready?...''

Lluvia looked down at the other, wipping some of Vera's tears away, thoughtful. An idea seemed to suddenly pop in her mind, smirking.

''Become a spy,'' she began. ''You will receive training only to be become even more stealthy and stronger. This is the best solution, in my opinion. You'll have to ask Jarod if you can get into the program though, but you should wait until he trusts you more before doing so.''

''I don't want to lose my time.''

''You won't. If you become stronger, it won't take much to strike and kill him. … Vengeance is a dish best served cold.''

Vera rested her head against the queen's mane, feeling empty. … She prefered to believe her, knowing now that she had an ally in this foreign kingdom.  
For once, she felt safe.


End file.
